If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?
by PigSlay
Summary: What if in iLike Jake, after Freddie said "If I do, will you kiss me?" Carly had said "yes"? Creddie. -No Seddie at all.-
1. Chapter 1: Will You Kiss Me?

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Okay, I promised Rocker-Chick-12345 I was going to make a 100% Creddie story, and so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Will You Kiss Me?**

"_I'm not gonna turn 'Mr. Awesome' into Mr. Totally awesome," Freddie said, angry that Carly liked Jake instead of him._

"_Please," Carly said, begging._

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

_Freddie thought for a moment. "If I do will you kiss me?"_

Oh boy, Carly thought. That. He had to ask that. Out of all the questions he could've asked, it had to be that one? What am I going to do? If I say yes, he might figure out my secret, but if I say no he'll get all upset. I think I'm going to cry.

Suddenly, a tear fell from Carly's cheek.

"Carly, are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Carly said, sad.

"Why?" said Sam, curious as to why she got sad all of a sudden.

Another hard question to answer, Carly thought to herself, wiping the tears with her shirt. "Umm… Because Freddie's not going to do this unless I kiss him."

"Oh no," Freddie said, seeing her swell up in tears. "Come on Carly, you know I can't handle when you cry." But the tears kept coming. "Okay fine, you don't have to kiss me." He struggled to say those words and almost cried himself.

"No," Carly said.

"What?" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"No," Carly repeated. "I'll kiss you." She forced herself to stop crying.

"What?" Freddie said with excitement.

"_What?_" Sam said with a disgusted face. She put her hands over her mouth like she was going to throw up. "Okay, I'm officially grossed out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go puke in the bathroom."

Freddie ran into Carly's arms. And for once she didn't mind the long hug.

She smiled. It felt so good that she had finally been able to say that to him.

And to think, she thought. He didn't even figure out my secret.

Right as Sam got back and they were finished hugging, Freddie looked at the time. "Okay guys, we've got like 9 minutes until it's time for the show." He went back into the iCarly studio, but Sam and Carly stayed in the hallway.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Carly said, confused on what Sam was referring to.

"Well, you agreed to kiss Freddie, so any person who agrees to do something like _that must _have something wrong with their heads."

"I just didn't want to hurt his feelings," Carly shrugged and went back into the studio.

Sam stayed there for three more seconds. "Hmm…" Then she went back into the studio as well, still watching Carly with a suspicious look on her face.

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. And for those of you who were confused by the summary 'No Seddie at all'; All but one of my iCarly stories have at least a little Seddie. But this story won't have any at all.**

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

Several minutes later…

_It was time for iCarly. Jake started singing, and Carly and Sam listened, hoping Freddie was fixing it._

"_Is it working?" Carly whispered._

_Freddie gave her the headphones to listen for herself._

Carly was so happy. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah, enough about him though," Freddie whispered. "Ready for the kiss?"

"I've been ready since the day I met you."

They both smiled.

Carly grabbed Freddie's face and slowly put her lips against his.

*Sigh*, she thought to herself. This is the moment I've been waiting for forever.

This is the kiss, Freddie thought. This is THE kiss I've been dreaming of.

Slowly, they drew away from each other, hypnotized.

Carly couldn't stop smiling after that, and Freddie's knees just kept shaking.

Later, in school…

"_Well, earlier, I kind of saw you and Stephanie kissing."_

"_Oh yeah, but I guess all things happen for a reason, right?" Jake closed his locker. "I'm back with Steph. And now I don't have to worry about getting between you and Freddie."_

"_Me and Freddie? Freddie and I aren't dating."_

"Oh, come on, I saw your lips touch."

"Okay, fine, we're dating."

_"Let's all get to class!"_

"_Well, see ya."_

"Bye."

**End Notes:**

**Well, looks like for the most part Carly's over Jake. Hahaha. And oops, for a second I guess she didn't want anybody to know she's not single. Haha. Carly, Carly, Carly. XD Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Obvious You Like Freddie

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 3: It's Obvious You Like Freddie**

**Author's Notes: So, Carly and Freddie have kissed. How will this affect the rest of the series? Let's find out, starting at "iWanna Stay With Spencer".**

"_Welcome to iCarly," Carly introduced._

"_You know who we are," Sam said._

"_You don't know? Okay then, I'm Carly."_

"_I'm Sam."_

"_Now you know," they both said at the same time._

"_So guess what?" Sam said. _"Carly and Freddie are officially dating."

"What?!" Carly exclaimed. "We are not."

"Yes you are," Sam said.

"We kissed, that's it."

"And how is a kiss NOT dating?"

"He said the only way Jake would sing was if I kissed him, so I did."

Freddie sighed. "Guys, iCarly. Live. Right now. Ring any bells?"

"Right," Sam said.

"Okay," Carly got back to reality. _"We've been watching some action movies."_

"_We love watching dudes fight."_

"_But we know the punches aren't really real."_

"_They just miss and play a sound affect."_

"_Like this," Carly demonstrated. "Oh my God, Sam, are you okay?"_

"_I think so. 'Cuz they also use fake blood."_

Several minutes later…

"_If it's Freddie's mom, don't open the door," Sam said. _"She'll get all crazy around his new girlfriend."

"For the last time Sam, we're NOT dating," Carly sighed.

_I wish we were though, _Carly and Freddie thought at the same time.

_Why can't these two just get up and admit it already? _Sam thought. _We all KNOW Fredward likes Carly, and if she didn't like him, why would she agree to kiss him?_

Sam sighed. "Fine, you're right. You're 'not' dating. Besides, how could this dork ever land a girlfriend anyway?"

_Spencer opened the door. "Granddad."_

"_Spencer!" Carly's grandfather shook his hand._

"_Granddad!" Carly got up from the couch._

"_Carrllyyy! How's my little bullfrog?"_

"_Awesome! Did you see my webshow last night?"_

"_Yes I did, and you were adorable."_

"_Thanks, so why are you here in Seattle?"_

"_Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Spencer questioned._

"_How come my grandfather just sleeps and burps?" Sam asked._

_Freddie shrugged. "'Cuz he's related to you?"_

_Sam stuck a popcorn up his nose._

Sam thought to herself, _Quiet Freddison, or I'll tell the whole school you and Carly are dating. _

"Oh you remember Freddie," Carly walked her grandfather toward the couch to introduce Freddie and Sam.

"Ah, of course, how could I forget?" her grandfather said.

"And I think you met Sam."

"_Yes, she borrowed 10 dollars from me and then ate my sandwich."_

"_Nice to see you again," Sam smiled, innocently. _"Hey Carly, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Carly responded.

"Oh wait, first," her grandfather said. "I have a present for you."

"A 30 dollar gift card to Groovy Smoothie's. Thanks."

"Hey," Sam complained.

"We can go talk at Groovy Smoothie's. Okay?"

"Okay," Sam followed her out the door, with Freddie close behind.

"Bring me back a blue berry banana blitz," Spencer requested.

"_Okay, be back whenever."_

"_See you whenever."_

While Sam and Carly were in the hallway, Sam whispered, "Carly, I want to talk to you alone. Without Freddork over here."

Carly sighed. "Okay," she whispered. Then, raising her voice, she said, "FREDDIE!"

"Yeah?" Freddie responded.

"Can I talk to Sam alone for a moment?"

"Okay."

Freddie walked into his apartment for a moment, while Carly and Sam stayed outside.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Okay, I want the truth and I want it now. Are you dating Freddie? Because, Jake told two people; me and Stephanie that you are."

"Okay, look, we're not dating. I just told Jake that because well, Freddie likes me and…"

"You like him?"

"YES."

"I knew it."

**End Notes:**

**Wow, this should get interesting. And, is Sam a Creddie shipper now? Hmm…**


	4. Chapter 4: Smoothie MatchMaker

1**In-Creddie-ble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. **

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

Sam had to stop Carly from liking Freddie. How though?

So she went to Carly's house.

"Where's Carly?" she asked Spencer.

"She and Freddie went to Groovy Smoothie."

Sam sighed, remembering when she and Freddie were best friends.

"_What do you want?" Sam asked Freddie._

"_Strawberry with whipped cream," he said. "Cherry on top."_

"_Make that two," Sam said._

"_I thought you hated whipped cream."_

"_I do."_

"Ugh," said Sam. "I hate strawberry smoothies with cherry on top."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," said Sam, sitting down on the couch.

"You might feel better if you talked about it," he sat on the couch next to her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Does it have anything to do with breaking the law?"

"No."

"Then I can keep this secret."

She looked around. "When Freddie and I were little, we were really good friends. I was about to tell him I loved him, but him and Carly met and… he liked her." She wiped some tears. "And now Carly likes Freddie too." She cried, putting her eyes in her hands.

"Aww," Spencer hugged Sam. "Then maybe you and I could-"

Sam faced him and raised both eyebrows, wondering what he was going to say. "Yes?"

They both closed their eyes.

Suddenly, Carly and Freddie appeared in the door.

Sam and Spencer opened their eyes and Sam turned to face them.

"Sam, Spencer," Carly said. "Were you two about to kiss?"

"Noo," Spencer and Sam said.

"Well I'm gonna go get dinner ready," Spencer said. _So close!_ He thought.

"Freddie and I already ate," Carly said.

"I know," said Spencer. "But Sam and I haven't." He went into the kitchen.

Carly laughed slightly.

She faced Sam. "What's going on between you and him?"

Sam stood up. "What's going on between _you _and _Freddie_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You spend more time with him and yet you haven't even told him the truth," Sam said, angrily.

"So?" Carly said. "That blond kid is in love with that brown haired kid, but she never tells him."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sam yelled. "But YOU CAN NOT LOVE FREDDIE!"

"WHY NOT?!" Carly yelled.

"Because…" Sam said, softly and sadly.

"BECAUSE WHY?!"

Sam thought back to years before…

"Freddie I love y-" Sam started.

_Suddenly, Carly appeared in between her and Freddie. "Hi Sam." She looked at Freddy. "Who's this?"_

"_This is Frediey," Sam said._

"_I love you," Freddie said. "So what did you want to tell me Sam?"_

_Sam took her cup and dumped all the whipped cream on top of his head. "I hate you!" _

Sam ran out of Carly's house.

"What was that all about?" Spencer asked Carly.

"I don't know," Carly said. "Sam just told me I shouldn't like Freddie, for no reason."

"She never told you did she?"

"Told me what?"

"Well-" Spencer stopped for a moment. Would Sam want him to tell Carly? Especially now that Freddie and Carly loved each other? Spencer remembered what he saw.

"_Sam," Carly said from in Groovy Smoothie, seeing Sam outside with a boy. "Spencer, I'm going to visit Sam."_

"_Okay," Spencer said. Then, after she was out, he followed._

_He watched and listened._

"_Freddie I love y-" Spencer heard Sam say._

_Spencer watched as Carly stepped between them._

"_I love you," Spencer heard Freddie say._

_Spencer knew right away who Freddie was talking to. "Poor Sam."_

"Well?" Carly asked, returning him to present.

"Nothing," he said. A few seconds later he said, "Hey, doesn't iCarly start soon?"

"Yeah," Carly said. "I better go try to get Sam."

"No," Spencer said. "Maybe I should do that."

"O-kay," Carly said, confused. "Do you and Sam have a thing?"

"What kind of thing?" Spencer asked.

"Do you two LIKE each other?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When Freddie and I walked in the door, you two had your eyes closed and were facing each other like you were about to kiss."

"I wish," Spencer whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh man. iCarly starts in three minutes."

"I'll go get Sam."

He ran out of the door and to Sam's house.

"Sam," he said quickly. "iCarly starts in three minutes."

"What does it matter?" Sam said sadly. "Carly likes Freddie."

"I know," Spencer said. "I'm still here though."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well," Spencer crouched down and kissed her lips.

Several seconds later, Sam realized what she was doing. She broke free of the kiss. "No, this isn't right. I like Freddie."

"I know," said Spencer. "But-"

"Spencer," said Sam. "I know how you feel about me, but it's not right. I like Freddie, and, besides, I'm too young for you."

Spencer frowned. "Well, we better get you to Carly's house. It's time for iCarly."

"Spencer."

"We better get going."

Sam and Spencer went back to Carly's house.

"Oh good you're here," Carly said when they came through the door.

She pulled Sam up the stairs.

"In five, four, three, two, one," Freddie said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"Sorry we're a little late," Carly said.

"Yeah, my mom had an emergency," Sam said.

"What kind of emergency?" Freddie asked.

"The bad kind?"

"Well, to make up for missed time, we bring you a new episode of," Carly started.

"Messing with Lewbert," she and Sam said.

Later, Sam and Carly had another Freddie fight.

"Why do you even care? You don't even like him!" Carly yelled.

"So?"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Dude, I was happy for you with Jake, but Freddie's just too much of a dork for you."

She just wanted to say 'I was happy for you with Jake, but Freddie's mine!' She couldn't though.


	5. 5: Me & Freddie Are Together, Spencer

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 5: Me And Freddie Are Together, Spencer**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. So, Freddie has found out the truth from Carly, but what happens when Carly finds out "the truth" from Spencer about moving? **

"Hey Spence," Carly entered the room with Spencer's smoothie. "I'm back with one large blueberry banana blitz."

"_Where have you been?" Spencer said, taking the smoothie._

"_At the Groovy Smoothie."_

"_For a half hour?"_

"_Smoothies are thick, you can only suck 'em down so fast," Carly said, avoiding the fact that she and Freddie were together._

"_No excuses! You're out of control!"_

"_Yeah, clearly I have a problem. I'll check into smoothies anonymous tomorrow."_

"_You live under my roof, you live by my rules!" Spencer said. "So always try your best and eat your vegetables!"_

"_Okay, are you on some new medication I should know about?" Carly asked. _

"_No," Spencer sighed. "After you left, granddad told me he didn't think I'm responsible enough to take care of you. He thinks you'd be better off with him in Yakima."_

"_Yakima, I ain't going to Yakima," Carly was angry. "He can't do that. You're very responsible."_

"_Well he doesn't think that."_

"_Well we're just gonna have to change his mind because I'm not moving to Yakima."_

"_Don't worry about it," Spencer said. Then, acting mature again, he yelled, "You go do your homework right now young lady!"_

"_Yes sir."_

When Carly was half way up the stairs, she decided, she had to tell him.

"Spence," she said, coming back downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Spencer, I have to tell you something," Carly hesitated for a second, but continued, "I'm dating Freddie."

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Haven't you been crushing on him forever and vice versa?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"I wondered when you two would finally get together," Spencer was happy.

"Huh?" Carly was confused. "Finally?"

"Well, you've both liked each other FOREVER and I kept wondering when someone would make the first move. Who did?"

"Sam did, actually."

"Huh?"

"Well, I told her I liked Freddie, and she started to tell him, but I interrupted and said 'I LIKE YOU FREDDIE!'"

Spencer covered his left ear.

"But I don't know what's gonna happen now. Now that I'm moving to Yakima." She sighed. "I'll be right back."

**End Notes:**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, it's honestly all I could come up with. But I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	6. 6: Freddie Was Crying On The Staircase

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 6: & Freddie Was Crying On The Staircase, Begging Carly Please Don't Go**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Sorry for the long title, I was inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift. Anyway, you remember how in the original episode Carly told Sam and Freddie at the same time? Well instead, she went straight to Freddie's house. **

Carly went outside her house and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Freddie? Are you there?" Carly was in a rush to tell him the bad news.

"Right here Carly," Freddie opened the door. Then he noticed her in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Freddie, I'm moving to Yakima!" She said saddened.

"What?" Freddie was confused.

"Spencer told me that granddad's moving me to Yakima because he doesn't think Spencer's responsible enough to take care of me."

"That's insane!" he said. "We have to talk to him!"

"What good's that gonna do?"

"It's worth a try. Invite him to your house early. Let's say, tomorrow after school?"

"I suppose, but I still don't think it's gonna work."

"It's still worth a try. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She went back to the apartment.

One day later…

"Well Carly told me to come by early," granddad said. "Maybe she's handling this whole thing more maturely than you." '

"'_More mature,'" Spencer sassed. "What are you doing?"  
_

"_I'm just seeing what you're cooking for dinner."_

"_Chicken sturfry. That good enough for you? Or do you think mr. Chicken should go pack his bags and live with you in Yakima."_

Suddenly, Carly and Freddie appeared in the room.

"Hi," Freddie said. "So I'm guessing you're Carly's granddad?"

"Yes I am," he responded.

Freddie took him over to behind the couch, but Spencer and Carly stayed in the kitchen.

"What's Freddie doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's proving to granddad just how responsible you are," Carly explained.

Granddad and Freddie walked back over to Carly and Spencer.

"Well," granddad said. "Because of this fine young man, I seem to have changed my mind. Carly can stay here with you."

"Seriously?" Spencer couldn't believe it.

"Yes," granddad said. _"But I will still be checking in on you every now and then. Because I still think you're a bit of a nutball."_

"_Why, because I do this?" Spencer did his belly dance._

"_Don't do that," granddad stopped him. "You do it like this." He demonstrated._

"_You guys are so embarrassing. If you're gonna do it, do it right." Carly did the belly dance the right way._

_Freddie shrugged and joined in. _

Sam walked into the apartment, surprised. But she joined them anyway.

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**End Notes: Well, whatever Freddie said worked. Yay! Now more time for their relationship to really develop! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Nevel, I have a boyfriend!

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 7: Nevel, I have a boyfriend!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Now, we're moving on to the next episode on the list; iNevel. But at what episode should I end this? And should I skip a few episodes? If so, what episode should I skip to?**

"_Just because our show isn't reviewed on Nevelosity doesn't mean it's not cool."_

"_Actually it does. Nevel writes about every that's cool and since he's never written about iCarly, I guess your webshow's pretty lame."_

"_She irks me," Carly said._

"_I wanna do bad things to that chick," Sam said._

"_You should," Freddie agreed._

"_I will," Sam started pushing the cart with Freddie in it._

"_Cool. What are we gonna-" Sam pushed Freddie away. "Woah wait, what are you doing – look ouuuttt."_

"Sam!" Carly looked at her best friend in shock.

"What?" Sam defended. "You think just because he's your boyfriend I'm gonna let him off easy? You must not know me."

"Ugh," Carly ran over to help Freddie up.

Several minutes later…

"_I think my readers would like to learn more about you," Nevel said flirty. "What shampoo do you use?" He sniffed her hair._

"Umm… that's a very nice question Nevel, but uh…" she started.

_He kissed her cheek before she could say anything else._

"_Nevel!" she was shocked._

"_I stole a kiss upon your cheek, and now another kiss I seek."_

"That's very… umm… sweet," she hesitated. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Does he give you topinad and compliment your shampoo choices?"

"What? No…"

"Dear Neptune, what do you see in him?!" Nevel said.

Carly just stared at him. "Well… umm… are we going to do the interview now or what?"

"We just did."

Carly stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Wha-"

"Leave. Now, please!" Nevel insisted.

"Uh… okay then," Carly said, not wanting to argue.

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**End Notes: Sorry if I misspelled topinad. And please, tell me in your comments when you think I should end it and if I should skip ahead episodes or keep going in order.**


	8. Chapter 8: iHAVE Kissed Someone

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 8: iHAVE Kissed Someone**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I'm skipping ahead now, since it's hard to add a chapter about every single episode. Episode I'm skipping to is iKiss. My New Year's Resolution is to finish all my WIPs by the end of the year (well, most of them, this one might be going on until past that, I don't know). Wish me luck.**

_Freddie, Sam, and Carly were in the iCarly studio and had been talking about The First Kiss for a while._

"_I told you guys that movie was lame," Freddie enforced. "I mean even the title, 'the first kiss'…"_

"_Yeah," Carly replied._

"_So, who was yours?" Sam asked._

"_Who was my what?" Carly was confused._

"_Who was your first kiss?"_

"_SAM!" Carly said, eying her boyfriend Freddie._

"_Come on, we're all friends here." _She followed Carly's gaze towards Freddie. "Well, two friends and a guy who we only keep around 'cause he's dating Carly."

_Freddie rolled his eyes._

_Sam wasn't giving up. "Who was your first kiss?"_

"_Okay," Carly gave in. "It was Ben Hoopsher."_

_Sam and Freddie laughed._

"_Nobody's name is Hoopsher," Freddie said._

"_His name was. He kissed me in a porta pauty at a Cuddlefish concert."_

"_Sooo romantic," Freddie said sarcastically._ "Our kisses are much more romantic."

"Awww," Carly went over to him and put her nose against his nose and shook her head back and forth.

"Eewh," Sam said. "I'm gonna go to your kitchen before I lose my appetite."

Once she was gone, Carly and Freddie were left alone.

"So, who was yours?" Carly asked.

"Who was my what?"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Freddie looked around awkwardly, trying to find the words to say. "If I told you, you'd think I'm lame."

"Freddie, that's not true. Wait, was it a stuffed animal?"

"No, it was you," he admitted.

"What?" She was confused. Surely some other girls would've been smart enough to notice his charm. "But what about that girl, Valerie?"

"Yeah, like 2 seconds, in front of several other people," he said. "No, you were my first real kiss."

She didn't know what to feel. She was flattered that he trusted her enough to give her such a gift, but kind of surprised he hadn't had a kiss before her.

"Are you disappointed?" He semi-chuckled.

"No, I'm just surprised. I'm surprised no other girls before me saw what an awesome guy you are." She smiled at him. "I think it's very flattering that you let me be your first kiss. So… thank you." She hugged him.

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**End Notes: UPDATE SPAM (or at least an attempt at one for each of my Creddie stories). Gotta cheer you guys up. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: iWonder Who Sam's Kissed

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**Chapter 9: iWonder Who Sam Kissed**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. To the anon who reviewed this story last – the italics mean thoughts or flashbacks, as in parts of the episode that really happened. Also, to Lane – dear, the Creddie fans ARE facing facts, but just because Seddie's canon now doesn't mean we have to stop writing fanfiction. :) By the way, guess you don't read profiles anymore, but I'm a shipper for both, so I ain't even mad. :)**

Carly was still surprised the next day that she was Freddie's first kiss, but she was happy about it, that she was able to give him such a gift. Something else was on her mind too though. She never found out who Sam's first kiss was.

When Sam came over towards their locker, Carly started to say something, but she cut her off. "Hi Carly-o."

"Hey, umm… Sam, I have a question for you."

"Sure, but first, I uh… heard that you were the first to give Freddison a shmoozer," Sam teased.

"…Yes, I was Freddie's first kiss," she admitted.

"I knew it. No way anybody would want to give that crazy psycho a kiss on the lips besides you." She giggled a little.

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal. Now, I was wondering, who was your-"

"Of course it's a big deal. No one ever thought that fudgewad would-"

"COULD YOU STOP INSULTING FREDDIE AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT?" Carly was getting really impatient.

"Okay," Sam responded. "What's your question?"

"Okay. I was just wondering who _your_ first kiss was."

"My first kiss?" Sam was surprised she wanted to know. "W-why do you want to know my first kiss?"

"Because you were the only one who didn't-" she studied her face for a moment. "Wait a minute, Sam, you've never had a first kiss yet, have you?"

Sam sighed. "No, I haven't."

Carly was taken aback.

"Are you shocked?"

"Yeah, because you always seemed so… willing."

Sam sighed.

"Aww… Sam, why were you so afraid to tell me you've never kissed anyone?"

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"Well, you've been with Freddie so long and I thought that if you knew I'd never kissed anyone, you'd never look at me the same again. I was afraid you would think I was a coward or… or…"

Carly hadn't seen Sam this upset since her job at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Aww… Sam," she hugged her. "I would never think you were a coward."

"Hey! No PDA!" Mr. Howard yelled at the two girls. "Now get to class!"

"I'll talk to you about this later," Carly whispered.

They awkwardly waved bye and went to class.

**If I Do, Will You Kiss Me?**

**End Notes: I want Sam to be with somebody. Who do you think he (or she, possibly) should be?**


End file.
